A True Friend
by GalaxyStar21
Summary: Ryusei's cover has been busted already, but she's willing to keep his secret and become his first true friend since Jiro, and maybe a little more. [NOTE: There are some songs from Hannah Montana and its movie in here, PLEASE don't bash on me for that.] (One-shot, Ryusei X OC)


G.S.: Okay, so crossover ideas for Kamen Rider and Power Rangers are put on hold, Hakuchou White is back and on hiatus…huh. I _did_ say that I was going to make an Ryusei/OC one-shot, didn't I? Well, that's what fanfiction is for! Heck, I might even throw in a little song for all you Hannah Montana lovers out there. So, without further ado… (pulls out the Disclaimers)

Disclaimers: I don't own Kamen Rider. All rights go to Toei Productions.

 _-LINE BREAK-_

Ryusei was surprised. She was the first to see past his lies, see him for what he truly was, and yet, she let the lies continue. He could still remember her words as clear as day: _"Fine. I'll let this charade go on. But remember this: If you don't tell them soon enough, you're going to regret it later. You'll lose their trust, and you'll lose more than trust."_

Michiko wasn't wrong: This whole lying thing was starting to get on his nerves slightly. He had to hide his own true self from the rest of the group, and quite frankly, he hated it. He hated the fact that he couldn't show his real personality, instead hiding it behind a curtain of innocence and kindness. He hated the fact that he could only show his true skills while disguised as Meteor. Most of all, he hated the fact that he truly didn't know how to be a good friend to the Kamen Rider Club, especially Kisaragi.

Right now, he was sitting on the park bench, going through these emotions in his head. _"She's probably right. I haven't had a friend since Jiro. Even so…no, I have a mission and I need to fulfill it. But then again, it wouldn't hurt to have a real friend help me out with this…ah, man. What do I do?"_

"You're still thinking about what I told you, huh?"

Ryusei turned his head around and saw the speaker behind him. Michiko was leaning against the wall, her pale arms folded across her chest. She, like him and Kisaragi, wasn't wearing the Amanogawa High School uniform, instead usually opting for a tie-dye crop-top under a long black trench coat, black fingerless gloves, blue capri jeans, blue socks, and black combat boots. Today, however, her trench coat has been discarded to the side and her toned muscles were in plain view for him to see, her stomach sporting a barely visible six-pack and her small biceps bulging a little.

She flicked her braided brown hair to the side and approached him, sitting down on the bench and folding her hands in her lap. "I wasn't wrong about that, you know. Kisaragi's already become suspicious of your true nature. It's just a matter of time now."

Ryusei nodded to her. "I know. Even if I could be true to myself and the rest of them, I don't know where to start."

Michiko nodded, scrunching up her nose in thought. Suddenly, her eyes widened and a small smile came across her face. "I think I got an idea." Quickly, she opened her bag and started rummaging through it.

Ryusei watched her with interest as she plugged a pair of blue earphones into an iPod, scrolled through her playlist, and stopped on one particular song.

She handed him one on the earbuds. "Here. Take a listen to this. It's one of the songs that I came to love while in America."

He took the earbud, albeit hesitantly, and she tapped play on the screen. Immediately, he heard some guitar strings and a female voice starting to sing.

[Insert Song: True Friend-Hannah Montana]

" _We sign our cards and letters B.F.F._

 _You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

 _You're looking out for me, you've got my back_

 _It's so good to have you around_

 _You know the secrets I could never tell_

 _And when I'm quiet, you break through my she-e-e-ell_

 _Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell_

' _Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

 _You're a true friend_

 _You're here 'til the end_

 _You pull me aside when something ain't right_

 _Talk with me now and into the night_

' _Til it's alright again_

 _You're a true_ _friend"_

[Pause song]

Ryusei pulled out the earbud and smiled at Michiko. "So that song is your favorite?"

She nodded to him. "Yup. It's shows how real friends can come together, even though the hardest of times are upon us."

[Change Song: "Bless the Broken Road" (Hannah Montana movie version)-Rascal Flatts]

His smile grew wider at her explanation, and she gave him just as big a smile back. As quickly as it had come, though, his smile dropped.

Seeing this sudden change in his attitude, she took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. "Hey, it's okay. If anything, I'll be there to support you. I'll become your true friend."

His eyes widened at those last two words: _true friend._ Just like the song that she had shown him.

He looked up to see her kindness showing through, a soft smile gracing her face as she looked at him, her eyes staring at him as if he could see his soul. Slowly, she wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to her. He blushed at their proximity, but then when he looked at her again, she leaned in and kissed him full on the lips.

He was startled for a second, not knowing what to do, but then he accepted the situation at hand and started kissing her back, his eyes sliding closed and his free hand moving to cup her cheek as they continued making out.

After ten more seconds of the kissing, they broke apart and caught their breath. Smiling at him, she gave him one last peck on the lips before…

"Eh? Michi-kun? Ryusei?"

The two looked up to see Yuki looking at them in slight shock, having come around the corner to see the two of them in full-on lip-lock mode. At that point, Ryusei turned completely bright red. "Ah…I-I can explain…"

"JOJIMA YUKI!"

Ryusei jumped at hearing Michiko's loud voice right next to him. He whipped his head over to see that she was glaring at the raven-haired space lover with anger clear in her voice. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT WHEN WE WERE HAVING A NICE CONVERSATION?"

"I don't know. It seemed like more than a nice conversation to me." Yuki giggled, however that proved to be a big mistake on her part.

"WHY YOU LITTLE CHATTERBOX!" Quickly, she turned and bolted from the enraged girl as they charged through the grassy area with Ryusei watching in bemusement.

Finally, he shook his head and smiled to himself for the first time since Jiro's accident. _"I guess having a true friend really does benefit me in some way. Better if that true friend also turns out to be my new girlfriend."_

 _-LINE BREAK-_

G.S.: Yeah, a little cheesy at the end there with his inner monologue, but it was the best that I had. _Please_ don't bash me for it. I'll be back with another OC one-shot soon, but I'll work with a different Rider this time around. Plus, this one-shot ends the Fourze one-shot trio. (salutes) I'm GalaxyStar, and… (Hears whistling and looks up at a black figure) …What is that? Is it a bird? Is it a Parasprite? It's- (pause) - _coming right for me!_ (Screams)

(Static.)


End file.
